


Revelations

by Hitomi_Zotz



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), Now You See Me (Movies) RPF
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Dark Magic, Magic, Magic Revealed, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitomi_Zotz/pseuds/Hitomi_Zotz
Summary: The Eye represents magic but Horus had two eyes, the Eye of magic and the moon and the Eye of light and the sun.  A couple of months after the business in Macau and London, The Four Horseman find themselves paired up with Henley and her new crew, the Grimm Magicians, to find the Scroll of Thoth before the servants of the light can. An ancient scroll that promises the revelation to real magic, in the wrong hands its effects could be devastating but are the Four Horsemen really the right people to wield it?Faced with this and a past they can never quite run from, the magicians have to ask who's really behind the Eye and how do they know all these things?What if you see more in the shadows than you ever could in the light? Remember, the more you think you see the less you'll actually notice.
Relationships: Dylan Rhodes/Original Female Character(s), J. Daniel Atlas/Henley Reeves, Lula May/Jack Wilder
Kudos: 9





	1. Prelude- The Eye of Horus

The Eye protects us, the Eye is all-seeing and unavoidable. Since ancient times the Eye has always been there watching in the shadows. The Eye of Horus- gouged out by Seth in a primordial time so long ago the truth of the fable has faded into a colourful mythology of beast gods fighting in the desert. Horus’ left eye was the sun, it is the light, the guide when we are lost and the guardian when we are troubled. This is the eye Horus kept. Seth took his right eye, the eye that was the moon- the reflection of the light, our only comfort when the darkness dominates, and the embodiment of Thoth, the god of writings and magic. It was Thoth who restored Horus’ eye but Horus did not keep it, he sacrificed it again in the hopes of restoring his father Osiris to life but in this endeavor he failed and Osiris remained in the Underworld.

The powers of the Eye did not dwindle but grew in the shadows, expanding across the world unseen by the many even as it observed them. It is the order of the Eye that governs those who hear the calling of magic, pulling those who are worthy into its ancient order.

It is easy to assume all of this is just a story but as we know, in every fable there is a grain of truth. The Eye is real. Magic is real. Thoth too was real, perhaps not a god but rather one of the world’s first magicians who tricked men into thinking him a god. It’s a trick many of us would like to possess the knowledge of. So what if I said there is a way? You see Thoth wrote his tricks in a book and it’s out there somewhere beneath the sands of Egypt. The Book of Thoth, a magician’s greatest treasure, perhaps even the world’s greatest treasure.

The Eye wants the Book of Thoth and they are not alone. Remember the other eye of Horus? It survived too, a faction claiming to be on the side of the light that exists to fight the magicians. It spread across the world too, maybe you even know of its handiwork in Salem. Let me guess, you thought light was good and witchcraft was bad. Well forget what you know, when you view the world in black and white you miss what’s really going on. You have been deceived, we all have, by the people with too much power. It’s funny but the magicians seem to be the only ones honest in this world about their deception. It’s like Nietzsche said ‘all things are subject to interpretation, whichever interpretation prevails at a given time is a function of power and not truth.’

The people at the top want to blind you, the Eye of light wants to control what you see but the Eye of magic wants you see the truth.

There’s so much control in the world now that it’s going to take some powerful magic to set it free, some real magic.


	2. The Grimm Magicians

‘ _All_ _the world's a stage_ _, And all the men and women merely players’_

As You Like It, Act II, Scene VII- William Shakespeare

Take a breath. This is nothing new, you are a performer and you are used to the attention. Henley Reeves halted at her thoughts as she realised she had never been the one in charge. It was a moment she had longed and struggled for. First she had been the magician's glamorous assistant but that had gotten stale and the magician J. Daniel Atlas had been unwilling to believe in her as an equal star. Even when Henley had gone solo he still hadn’t been impressed.

When Henley and Danny had been reunited as part of the Four Horsemen Danny's indifference to Henley and his smug desire to be the superior of the foursome had been all too obvious. In that brief period before their reuniting when Henley had been out of Daniel's shadow she still had never really been in charge. Her agent, her publicist, and whatever joint she had happened to be performing in all had to dictate and chime in with an idea.

Tonight it was different.

The redhead surveyed the scene with an optimistic smile, she had a good, strong audience ripe for entertaining. Halloween’s Eve and here she was in the midst of one of New York City’s biggest Halloween parties. Hosted by the exclusive nightclub The Woods it was the hottest place to be tonight. Despite being packed out and heavily guarded, getting in hadn’t been an issue for Henley and her companions.

Henley stood on the second floor leaning over the curved gold railings to stare at the crowd on the dance floor below. At the moment chaos reigned with a myriad of distractions in the form of music, chatter and lights whilst deception added allure and confusion in the form of with masks, wings, tails, horns, plastic and light up props, and costumes that ranged from the macabre to the outright slutty. It was a little hard to pick anyone out but Henley's keen brown eyes managed it. After completing one last check quickly to ensure everyone was in place and everything was as it should be, Henley Reeves made her move.

The redhead sprung onto a table in one fluid movement and then immediately leaped over the balcony. Such was the shock that no one noticed the thin wire that aided her down. The gold and silver glitter and balloons in the air helped frame her entry in shimmering glamour. Henley landed with a grin, knocking the wire off with her crook before she curtseyed and grinned.

“Evening everyone!” she greeted chirpily. “Are you here to be entertained?”

Whilst a few people were confused and ready to dismiss her as a zealous drunk most people started to clap and cheer. No one seemed to recognise her yet and for that she was thankful. She didn’t want anyone thinking of the horsemen tonight, it had to be about something new. It was part of the reason for agreeing to her costume, she was used to stage outfits, that was true, but this wasn’t the same thing. If it hadn’t been Halloween Henley knew she probably wouldn’t have given into it.

Tonight the copper haired magician had come as Little Bo Peep. Clad in blue and white silk and lace she had been adamant about not wearing the ghastly pink version of the costume. Henley had also donned a delicate, white, lace mask that concealed around her eyes and over her nose. Sure she looked cute but the numerous bows were beginning to irritate her and she considered the crook more of a hindrance than a prop.

“Good,” she retorted before stamping the crook down hard on the silver painted table she had landed upon. Immediately there was a gurgling as a stream of water seemed to rush up from the table, rising out of the champagne glasses spaced around the edge of it. The bubbling spurting up into fountains before they started spiraling round and round, forming a tornado of water that surrounded Henley.

Everyone gasped as expected and when the water shrank back into the glasses rapidly to reveal a space where Henley had stood. Marveling gasps, whistles and applause followed the display.

“Too easy!” a voice called out mockingly prompting everyone to turn.

On the stage where the band was due to perform a tall, sable haired man stood clad in a blue and red patchwork costume with a floppy, Robin Hood styled hat, and a blue Scaramuccia mask. In his right hand he clutched a long, brass pipe.

The masked man winked down at the crowd before pointing his pipe down in their direction and blowing on it. A sudden rush of wind seemed to come out of the pipe almost blowing people back. He turned the pipe down again so that it was pointing at his feet. He blew once more and another rush of air followed only this time he kept blowing and the air seemed to curl under his feet before it raised him a foot into the air.

“Let’s step up the game now!”

Excited and enthralled, the crowd turned eagerly at the third voice but for a moment were confused as they could not place the source.

“Up here!”

Everyone turned upwards and laughed as they saw a young woman swinging precariously from a silver and crystal chandelier. She was dressed as Red Riding Hood, wearing a crimson velour costume and a black lace mask almost identical to Henley’s. She turned her head up to the chandelier and murmured, “you know I always preferred the more traditional lights.”

All at once the bulbs in the chandelier’s mock candlesticks shattered only to be replaced by flames.

Red Riding Hood released her right hand and gestured it about the room resulting in the loud tinkling of glass as the bulbs of three other chandeliers followed suit and were replaced by flames.

The strobe lights for the dance floor suddenly turned green and everyone let out a shriek and looked about with alarm as the dance floor seemed to tremble beneath them. Chairs and tables nearby wobbled, drinks were spilled, and people on the dance floor grasped at one another and stumbled into one another before it subsided.

“Whoops,” a cheeky male’s voice called out sheepishly, “did I startle you?” The crowds parted slightly as the green lights all seemed to focus on the same spot.

A male stood on the dance floor in a crouch, palms down and pressing against the floor. He stood upright and gave a wide smile. He looked a little like Robin Hood in a green and brown peasant styled costume. The only things that showed he wasn’t the legendary English thief were the plush, green beanstalk weaved about his torso and the fake gold eggs that hung at his belt. He too wore a mask, his was a soft, velvet brown domino mask. He clapped his hands and with a bang he vanished in a brief cloud of dirt.

“Ladies and gentlemen I hoped you like our appetizer!” Henley’s voice rang out once more drawing all eyes back to the stage where she stood. This time her voice was magnified, projected by a small mouth piece hanging from a thin, black headset. She stood with the others- Red to her right, and Pied Piper to her left whilst Jack stood on Red’s right.

There was a loud applause and several cheers as phones recorded them and cameras flashed.

“Halloween is a night for disguise,” the Pied Piper continued as he took a step forward. He parted his hands and turned them palms up to allow a deck of cards to create an arc between them. “And for witchcraft and magic,” he added.

“But we think it should be different tonight,” Red announced with a smirk, “we think tonight some people should get unmasked.”

“That’s right,” Jack continued, “people like your gracious host Gary Martin, CEO of Jyro Design.” He snapped his fingers on his right hand and suddenly all the lights went out.

A few people screamed whilst others giggled nervously.

“Let there be light,” Red called out.

At her voice several flames came to life about the room revealing the ghoulish faces of pumpkins they sat within. They were placed at different heights but all seemed to be facing the same man. He was five feet eight with greying brown hair, dark stubble, round glasses and an apprehensive look in his watery blue eyes. He was dressed in an expensive but generic prince’s costume.

“Mr. Martin here,” Henley’s voice called out of the darkness, “is in charge of a building company as many of you know.”

“But what you don’t know,” the Piper’s voice continued calmly, “is that he has been cutting corners where he thinks it won’t be noticed.”

“Now wait a minute!” the man in the ring of pumpkins protested angrily. “Security stop this nonsense! Someone hit the lights already!” He made to step out of the pumpkins when the piper blew into his pipe and a sudden rush of air forced him back.

“In the poorer parts of town, you know the likes of places where the immigrants and orphans have to go,” Red mused casually, “he used cheaper materials. Two buildings have already collapsed, eight dead, ten injured, but you didn’t hear about that, right?”

Mr. Martin winced and squinted suddenly as he was blinded by a streak of light.

People cried out and murmured with disgust and disapproval as they pointed in the same direction. The CEO turned and followed their pointing and the light to face a projection on a white sheet that had dropped from the balcony. There was an image there of terrace houses in rubble and ruination whilst bloodied, limp bodies were partially visible beneath the collapsed brick and wood.

“Hard to hear about it when people can’t afford to make a claim,” Jack continued aloofly.

“Worse,” Henley’s voice took up the lead again, “Mr. Martin here thought he’d dip into his government sanctioned funds, you know, a grant that comes from your taxes ladies and gentlemen, and treat himself and his mistress to an all-expenses paid trip to Jamaica.”

The image on the projection shifted to one of Mr. Martin in a tasteless summer shirt and big sunglasses, one arm wrapped around a busty brunette whilst his other hand cradled a cocktail.

The crowd started booing and heckling as they turned on Mr. Martin with revulsion.

“Hey folks what do you think Mr. Martin deserves, trick or treat?” Henley called out.

“Trick!” the answer was unanimous as people continued to glower at the CEO.

The pumpkins were snuffed out and a loud yelp followed from Mr. Martin.

A minute passed before the lights snapped back on to reveal the disgraced CEO swinging from the chandelier in his underwear with his feet and hands bound and a pig’s mask hiding his face.

“Thank you for your participation tonight!” Henley’s perky voice called out once more, drawing everyone’s attention back to the balcony. There the redhead stood waving jovially to the crowd below flanked by her three companions.

“We think you lovely folks deserve a treat for it!” Jack called out. He rushed forward and started showering them with golden eggs.

Everyone raised their arms with cries of horror as they prepared to be pelted until Jack clicked his fingers and with a flash of white light the eggs turned into green notes that floated down with ease.

“We are the Grimm Magicians!” the four masked magicians called out in unison. “Happy Halloween!”

The four vanished in an explosion of water and bubbles as Henley stomped her crook once more. The water and bubbles turned into silver glitter and balloons before revealing that one of the large balcony windows was open.

Whilst most people fought for the notes a few dared to run outside to see if they could glimpse the retreating magicians but there was no trace.

“The what?” J Daniel ‘Danny’ Atlas looked over at Merritt McKinney and Jack Wilder with scorn.

Jack gestured back to the news article on the computer screen before him. “The Grimm Magicians according to this,” he repeated.

Danny shook his head in scorn. “Why would anyone want to see anything grim?” he sneered.

“And now you know why your act’s stale,” Merritt mocked him with a grin.

Jack grinned as well. “It’s Grimm with two Ms,” the young brunette explained.

“Hurry up and play the news clip,” Merritt urged impatiently.

Jack obeyed, clicking onto the video clip and expanding it to full screen.

The group watched with wide eyes as masked magicians dressed as fairy tale characters performed a few brief elemental tricks at a classy Halloween party before humiliating the CEO named in the news article and vanishing.

The news caster concluded with, “do we have yet another group of magicians using their powers to take revenge on the rich and powerful? Is this a fad? Should our unseen horsemen watch their backs?”

Danny felt a chill rush through him as the clip concluded.

“Wait, was that Henley?” Jack quipped in surprise as he glanced over his shoulder to the others.

“What?” Merritt shook his head. “No way, she was an escapist and could you see her in that getup? Actually could you play that again I really didn’t see enough of not so little Red Riding Hood there.” Merritt smiled down at Jack encouragingly.

Danny frowned before turning away from the pair dismissively as Merritt leaned over Jack and wrestled the mouse out of his hand. Merritt played the clip again, whistling as it revealed Red Riding Hood on the chandelier.

“Girl’s gotta be an acrobat to hang off a lampshade like that,” Merritt marveled.

“Who does?” Lula queried loudly as she seemed to appear out of nowhere in the room. She leaned over Jack with a grin as he flushed and stood up to hide the screen. “Like a chandelier, like a chandelier,” she sung loudly.

“Sit down kiddo,” Merritt scorned Jack as he pushed him down with one hand, “Bo Peep’s back on.”

“Who?” Lula looked at Jack quizzically before her grin widened. “Oh the Grimm Magicians?”

“You’ve heard of them?” Jack queried as he looked up at the perky brunette questioningly.

Lula nodded. “Yeah, they were all over the news this morning, you know that redhead looks a lot like Henley.”

“Sounds like her too,” Merritt murmured.

“Like you’re listening to her talk,” Danny scorned.

Danny was now seated at a worn coffee table frowning down at old newspaper articles about the horseman. Macau and the issue with Mabry and Tressler seemed like an age ago even though it was only a couple of months. Having officially met the Eye, or at least a couple of members of it, Danny had been expecting great things. Although he wouldn't say aloud, the young showman had been expecting marvels beyond even his imagining but the Eye had yet to deliver. Now here they were, back in Vegas and waiting impatiently for the Eye to contact them. Even Dylan was starting to get fidgety with the silence.

“You know I liked their act,” Lula mused.

“I like their costumes,” Merritt commented as he continued to watch the video clip on a loop. “If that is Henley she’s gotten even hotter and I swear I thought that girl was already as cute as could be.”

“Why would she be in a new group?” Jack queried with a look of hurt.

Lula ruffled his hair teasingly. “Maybe she had to get away from someone.” She glanced over her shoulder coyly at Danny.

Danny did not rise to the bait and instead continued to look pointedly at the table. He knew they were right, it was Henley and he was wondering why she had chosen now to resurface when she had been so quiet. With a serious expression he studied the newspaper articles. The horsemen hadn't made the news for a while save for the odd page twelve article pondering where they were. Danny missed the attention and the thrill of danger that usually came with it.

Ten minutes later the main door opened and Dylan Rhodes, the unofficial fifth horseman, entered with a weary look. He was dressed in plain, unremarkable clothes, loose jeans and a dark jacket.

Jack, who had abandoned the computer leaving Merritt to shamelessly ogle the women in the clip, glanced up to Dylan with a small smile of welcome.

“Hey Dylan, have you seen the new group of magicians?” Jack was quick to query.

Dylan glanced over at him and nodded. “The Grimm Magicians, yeah, and I’ve seen who’s with them too.”

Lula giggled at this from her perch on Jack’s knee. The young woman looked perfectly in place with her arms slung loosely over the sleight master. Of course what Jack failed to notice was how his tie and wallet had gone missing.

“Uh oh he mentioned the elephant,” Lula murmured.

Dylan looked at the young woman questioningly. “Come again?”

Lula pointed at Danny. “We’re not talking about the redhead who may or may not be Henley but totally is Henley.”

“Well she’s wearing a mask and is in costume, it’s hard to tell,” Jack pointed out as he gave Danny a sympathetic look.

“It’s her,” Dylan said firmly.

Lula jumped up excitedly and clapped her hands. “Oh, did you get confirmation? Mystical Eye confirmation? Are they with the Eye?”

Dylan grinned at Lula, finding her joy infectious. He shook his head in answer.

“Not exactly, I got this,” Dylan answered calmly.

Dylan produced a manila envelope with a black Egyptian Eye of Horus symbol printed on it.

“God I love their subtly,” Merritt remarked sardonically.

“Don’t hold us in suspense,” Danny commented dryly as he looked at the envelope dully.

Dylan moved quickly so it appeared as if the contents of the envelope just materialized out of thin air whilst the envelope itself vanished.

“You’re still too slow,” Lula teased.

Dylan placed the contents down on the coffee table Danny was seated at and they moved to crowd round it except Merritt.

“I do love Red’s legs,” Merritt murmured.

“Ironic that the mentalist puts no effort into concealing his thoughts,” Danny remarked sardonically.

“Oh tickets!” Lula exclaimed as she reached out to touch the five tickets with the logo of the Luxor hotel on them.

“They’re for a magic show in three days,” Dylan explained. “They also sent this.” He moved the tickets out of the way to reveal a tarot card showing the high priestess.

Danny snatched the card up and flipped it over. There were two words on the back- ‘not alone’. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he grumbled angrily before he slapped the card back down on the table.

“She’s not alone anymore?” Lula ventured a guess. “Is it a warning?”

Dylan shrugged. “I don’t know but given it came with these tickets for a Vegas show and we’re in Vegas, I get the feeling we’ll find out at the Luxor.”

“Any chance we’ll get to hijack the show?” Lula queried hopefully. “I’ve always wanted to perform in a pyramid.”

Jack gave her an odd look before he smiled.

“Could you imagine if you could make the Great Sphinx move and get it to applaud your tricks,” Lula continued happily. “Or if you could bring a mummy back to life? Wait no, that would be horrible, people would scream unless like you unwound it and ta da a dove flew out!”

“A dove, in Egypt, really?” Dylan queried pedantically.

“Is that your only flaw with that plan? Seriously?” Danny retorted as he gave the older man a look of scorn.

Dylan shrugged. “I’m trying to be open minded about it.”

“You’re failing,” Lula retorted as she gave Dylan a mock frown.

“Hey Danny maybe you should dress up as a sheep for the night, you know just in case Bo Peep shows,” Merritt teased.

Jack and Dylan both laughed at this.

“Isn’t there something mystical about threes?” Lula murmured. “Three days hence, all things come in threes. Why are we a four again?”

“It’s four horsemen in the Bible,” Jack reminded her.

“Right, so what’s he again?” she quipped as she gestured to Dylan.

“The fool,” Merritt answered happily.

Dylan frowned as he thought of his tarot card and wished for the umpteenth time that the Eye could have given him something better. Sure fool didn’t actually mean fool in the tarot world but none of the horsemen were going to let that logic stand in the way of a good joke.

“Technically I should be the fourth horseman since you’re a woman,” Dylan reminded Lula.

Lula glanced down at her chest with a feigned gasp. “Oh shit you’re right! I’d forgotten for a second there! So what does that make Henley?”

Dylan sighed. “Alright, good point,” he retorted grudgingly.

“He’s the lamb,” Jack remarked.

“No, Danny’s the lamb,” Merritt argued, “Henley’s little lamb.” He gave Danny a taunting smirk.

“No,” Jack mused thoughtfully, “the lamb that opens the seal to set free the horsemen.”

“Ah back to the Biblical,” Lula mused. “So what’s next lamb?” she queried as she smirked over at Dylan.

“I’m going to get a shower and then dinner, that’s what,” he retorted.

Dylan started walking away in the direction of the bathroom.

“Just make sure it’s not lamb,” Merritt called, “because that would totally be cannibalism.”


	3. Unplanned Perform

It was hard not to be impressed by the huge, ebony pyramid shaped hotel with a gigantic sphinx guarding the entry and yet Danny Atlas managed to be indifferent to the grandeur of the Luxor Hotel.

Lula dragged Jack over to the ram headed statues lining the pathway, which were meant to be a likeness of statues dedicated to Khnum. She pointed at them excitedly before marvelling at the blue tinted Sky Beam shooting out from the pyramid’s top.

“The lamb,” Jack remarked with trepidation as he stared up at one of the statues.

Lula looked at her partner with scorn before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “Coincidences do happen,” she murmured. “Besides, the lamb was your theory unless,” she cocked a dark eyebrow as her gaze filled with wonder, “oh unless the Eye does see Dylan as the lamb! They did invite us here after all!”

“Guys come on already!” Merritt called after the young couple impatiently. “It's hot out here and Danny smells when he sweats!”

It was true, the desert air was still prominent even on the strip, banished only when one entered the tempting casinos which promised air conditioning and cool drinks along with with the false promise of fortune.

The five were all dressed in stylish black clothes trying to appear nondescript. It was easy to blend into Vegas when every third person was a sideshow and round every corner there was entertainment and distraction. People were too busy looking at the obvious to see the subtle. Unless a magician advertised himself to the crowds he went unseen and even at that one had to try very hard to stand out against the competition.

Despite using their real names, no one blinked an eye at them and Merrick joked that round here people were more likely to consider them wannabe lookalikes than the real deal. Erring on caution, they only used their real names verbally and when they were confident that no one was paying attention otherwise it was fake Ids and aliases.

The horsemen and their de facto leader hastened into the Luxor to a busy lobby designed to mimic Ancient Egypt.

“Oh wow this is amazing!” Lula could not contain her joy at the sights.

Polished white statues with crossed arms lined the walls whilst seated pharaohs guarded either side of the passage into the next room. The walls were a creamy stone with Egyptian styled artwork on them whilst the floor was made of shimmering cream tiles with black diamonds running through them. Before the standing statues were more ram headed statues lying down and between them were palms trees.

Dylan looked at it all critically; it was too neat, too new and too fake.

“It’s just not authentic, that’s all I’m saying,” a female remarked chirpily as she walked near Dylan.

“It’s Vegas,” her companion retorted dryly, “when is anything authentic in Vegas?” He walked slowly, hands in his pockets with a bored expression on his handsome fair face.

The female walked briskly, her dark blue eyes darting about the lobby rapidly. “A little bit of sand might have helllpt!” As she tried to finish her sentence her gold heels slipped on the marble tiles and she fell forward sending the bundle of leaflets and fliers in her hands scattering across the floor.

Her male companion paused and pressed his right hand up to his brow in dramatic fashion. “You’re so clumsy,” he scorned.

Dylan turned as two of the fliers slid to a stop near his feet and crouched down to help. He noted that the sheets were the typical glossy pamphlets aimed at tourists, advertisements for hotels, casinos, restaurants and shows in Vegas. He scooped them up hastily as the woman pushed herself to her knees with a curse and righted her crooked, black framed glasses. Her companion remained standing and unhelpful, prompting Dylan to frown briefly at him. Realising her friend wasn’t going to help, Dylan moved over to the young woman in a crouch and held the leaflets out to her. “Here you go.”

The woman glanced up at Dylan and gave him a grateful smile before she fumbled to accept the collection of fliers.

“Thanks,” she murmured as she shuffled the fliers into a neater pile, “it’s quite a skill tripping on nothing you know,” she added in an attempt at humour.

Dylan smiled at this as he nodded. “Yeah, impressive,” he enthused before he stood upright. He extended down a hand to her and she accepted and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Dylan regarding her curiously, her long dark curls didn’t quite match her fair face and he didn’t think the glasses suited her either.

She tipped her glasses slightly and offered him another nervous smile.

“You know you’re right,” Dylan said as he released her hand, “they should have sand here.”

She raised her eyebrows slightly at this before giving a brief giggle.

“It would make the floor less slippery anyway,” she retorted.

“Are you done?” her companion queried tiredly. He glanced at the gold quartz watch on his wrist and sighed. “We’re going to be late.”

She glanced from him to Dylan. “Sorry, we’ve got a show to catch,” she said apologetically.

“Us too,” Danny piped up dryly.

Danny was watching the scene with disinterest, his stare bordering on irate as he stood with his arms folded as if afraid he might have to help lift something.

The woman glanced over her shoulder at him and quipped, “Wonders of the East?”

Danny nodded. “I only hope the show isn’t as tacky as its title,” he grumbled.

The woman laughed again. “I’m sure it won’t be. Anyway,” she looked back to Dylan, “thanks for your help.”

“No problem,” Dylan retorted sincerely.

“Enjoy the show,” she replied before rejoining her companion.

Danny watched the pair leave with a critical stare. “What a clumsy idiot,” he scorned.

“Now, now,” Merritt chided as he rested his hands slightly on his hips, “she’s clumsy and cute.”

Lula laughed at this. “I don’t know,” she murmured as she watched the retreating woman with a glint of suspicion in her eyes.

“What don’t you know?” Jack pried as he looked from the woman to Lula with curiosity.

Lula turned to him with a grin. “I think Dylan should maybe check his pockets.”

Dylan, who was focusing on the retreating pair, glanced over at Lula before mild alarm filled his pale brown eyes. He immediately started hunting through his pockets and was relieved to find nothing missing.

“All good, the woman was just clumsy,” Dylan remarked happily.

“Lula’s got a point,” Merritt mused, “how often do people trip on nothing?”

“You manage it well enough after alcohol,” Danny replied snidely.

“At least I know how to drink and have fun,” Merritt answered brightly as he grinned over at the snide magician.

“Let’s just go get seated already,” Jack said impatiently.

The group headed on through the lobby passing numerous crowds before they reached the queue into the show room.

There was a good sized crowd of excitable people waiting to get in. They varied in age and appearance, no one under twenty-one as expected and very few over sixty, dressed in a mixture of outfits ranging from super casual to expensive and classy. A faintly flowery aroma filled the air suggesting lotuses although no flowers were to be seen. It pumped round gently with the soothing, quiet puffs of chilled air adding a nice atmosphere to the wide corridor where they waited.

Lula clapped her hands together enthusiastically as they waited whilst Danny frowned and rolled his eyes when the people behind him started discussing magic tricks. He glanced over his shoulder and filled with a prickle of happiness when he spied three leggy blondes clustered behind them.

“Ladies,” Danny addressed them brightly with just a hint of smugness seeping into his voice, “I couldn’t help but overhear you talking about the ring trick. You know it’s simple enough but I bet I could show you something a little more entertaining while you’re waiting.”

Merritt let out a snorting laugh at this. “Ladies if he goes for his zipper it is entertaining but don’t all laugh at once, there’s no follow up to that show.”

Danny flustered and clenched his fists slightly as the women giggled.

“Guys incognito,” Dylan chided them quietly.

“We’re moving now anyway,” Jack piped up as he looked ahead.

They eventually made it to the top of the queue where an usher was waiting to scan their tickets. He was dressed in an amusing gold and black, mock Egyptian styled uniform complete with a floppy black and gold kemes that almost hid his dark copper brown hair from view.

“Love the authenticity, really, love it,” Merritt jested as he pointed at the usher with both thumbs.

The usher sighed heavily before holding out a hand for the ticket.

“I think it’s cute,” Lula said sweetly.

One by one the usher checked and scanned their tickets before leading them into the wide, extravagant showroom to their seats.

“Front row, really!” Lula cried out excitedly.

“Huh, I don’t remember our seats being here,” Danny remarked sceptically.

“Trust you to knock a good thing,” Merritt scorned him.

The balding magician shoved his moody companion on and down into his seat.

Dylan thought suspiciously that Danny was right as he didn't recall that either. He took his ticket back and examined it curiously, the number on it matched with the seat, the date was correct and he could see no obvious signs of tampering.

It took a further thirty minutes to see everyone else seated and for the lights to dim and the music to play announcing the start of the show. At first it started out as some cheesy dramatic band music before it cut off suddenly and turned into a lively rock tune that had the crowds cheering.

There were several crackles and bangs as two golden white sparkler towers went off on stage before dying down. People cheered until they realised the stage remained empty and in darkness once the sparklers had died down.

“Ladies and gentlemen we interrupt your scheduled programme to bring you something different!” a voice called out from above.

“No way,” Jack murmured under his breath. He knew that voice.

The audience turned as one, necks craning to spy the source of the voice.

A spotlight came on helpfully illuminating a masked redheaded woman on a trapeze. She was clad in a blue and white silk dress that stopped short at her knees revealing the hem of a glittering white tutu. With it she wore a white bow at her waist, elbow high, white gloves, a silver tiara, a silver domino mask, and crystal and silver shoes.

“Something a little more exciting!” a second voice called out merrily. It came from above as well and a second spotlight clicked on to reveal another masked woman on a trapeze opposite the redhead. This woman was a blonde and wearing a glittering, lime green dress with a small, gold crown. Her domino mask was glittering green like her dress.

“Start clapping!” the redhead cried out confidently.

Unknown to the audience, the redhead didn’t feel quite as confident as she appeared. Henley Reeves had done tricks involving heights before but the trapeze felt a little fragile and she didn’t have any friendly faces below to catch her if there was an incident.

The woman in the green dress started clapping a steady beat and after a few seconds the audience started to join in.

“That’s it!” the blonde woman exclaimed. She let out a loud whoop and with that noise her and Henley’s trapezes began to accelerate towards each other rapidly.

“Oh my God I can’t watch but I must! This is awesome!” Lula exclaimed.

Lula raised both her fists up to her chin in a sign of anxiety as she stared upwards with wide eyes full of glee.

“I know those legs!” Merritt cried out excitedly. “That’s good old’ Red!”

“Yeah and that’s Henley,” Dylan retorted as he watched.

The trapezes looked certain to collide and when they seemed to several members of the audience cried out in alarm.

The women vanished as they seemed to hit one another leaving a cluster of silvery butterflies in their midst. A resounding applause followed.

“Oh please,” Danny sneered as he scowled at the butterflies, “obvious wire trick.”

“Don’t ruin it!” Lula scolded him.

“That was quite a show!” a male’s voice cried out drawing everyone’s attention to the stage. This costume was a little more familiar, it was the Pied Piper, this time wearing a black and silver diamond patterned costume with a silver mask. He gestured to his right with a silver pipe.

The spotlights struggled to swing over in his direction, making Dylan wonder who was in charge. Was it someone in on the act or someone assuming there had been a last minute change and was attempting to play catch up?

A male seemed to appear out of thin air where the pipe was pointing to. He was dressed in a medieval styled costume with faux black cat ears, a matching cat’s tail and prominent gold boots on his feet with a matching gold mask.

“Think we can do better?” the second male quipped as he grinned down at the audience.

The light landed on his face making his grin look a little sinister as his mask added heavy shadows to it.

“Oh we can do better!” the piper answered assertively.

The piper blew on his pipe and was surrounded by a whirlwind of playing cards. When the whirlwind died down he and the cards had vanished.

“Easy, right?” Puss in Boots remarked to the audience.

The spotlight manoeuvred frantically to catch him.

“Not so easy!” the piper answered as he appeared from the darkness upside down balancing with his hands on Puss in Boots’ shoulders.

The piper seemed to swing upwards, pulling his companion up and over him as he did before they both vanished in a cloud of silver glitter.

The music ended and all the spotlights darted about the arena wildly before focusing in on the same spot on the stage. There was a low roar as a cluster of flames appeared on stage before fading to reveal the four magicians.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen!” Henley called out happily with a wave. “We are the Grimm Magicians!”

“We can’t stay long,” the piper remarked jovially, “because we’ve borrowed someone else’s slot.”

“They’re out for the count anyway,” Puss in Boots joked with another grin, “but don’t worry, it’s just a temporary slumber.”

“So we’ll keep it short,” the frog princess concluded. “We’ve got one more act to show you. We just need a few volunteers.”

She raised a hand to her brow and made a mock show of searching the audience.

Hands immediately shot up and some people even stood and jumped up eagerly.

“We just need five,” the piper remarked as he waved down the hands.

“I think five from the front will do nicely, easier access and all,” Puss in Boots murmured.

“Oh no,” Danny grumbled as he immediately bowed his head. “I knew those tickets were altered.”

“Oh yes!” Lula enthused happily.

Lula's hands were now gripping the edge of her seat as she leaned forward and looked up with excitement.

Before anyone else could comment a spotlight immediately fell on the five as Henley stepped forward and pointed down at them.

“Here’s five folks right here!” Henley announced cheerfully. “Come on up and volunteer!”

“I volunteer as tribute!” Lula cried out as she jumped up with delight before Jack could hold her back.

“That’s not what she means,” Jack muttered as he flushed slightly.

“Come along now,” Puss in Boots addressed them chirpily, “we really don’t have all night.”

Merritt stood up, approached the edge of the stage and held a hand up to the green clad woman with a cheeky smile.

“I need a hand up princess,” he remarked brightly.

Merritt flinched slightly when the piper’s black gloved hand grasped his. He grinned awkwardly at the piper’s disapproving grey glower before wincing as he was practically dragged onto the stage.

Jack followed an eager Lula onto the stage, clambering up the front with enthusiasm instead of opting for the stairs at the side.

“Two to go, come on, don’t be shy!” the blonde remarked brightly to Atlas and Dylan. “First one up gets a kiss!”

“Oh man I was too hasty!” Merritt pouted.

Danny and Dylan exchanged an awkward look as the audience jeered and ‘oohed’ teasingly.

“You know,” Henley remarked coyly as she crossed her arms, “you guys sure do look familiar.”

“Yeah, haven’t we seen you before?” Puss in Boots piped up sardonically as he placed his hands on his hips and looked Jack and Lula up and down. “Oh I think I’ve got it!”

Puss in Boots clapped his palms together and then stretched them out to reveal four cards floating in between them.

A big screen behind the magicians suddenly lit up, showing the cards as they spun round one by one. First appeared a card labelled Conquest and showing the archer on a white horse, next was a card labelled War and showing a warrior on a red horse, next came Famine and showed a thin man upon a black horse, and finally Death showing the reaper on a pale horse.

As the camera then zoomed in on a grinning Lula and bashful Jack and displayed them on the big screen the crowd immediately went wild with excitement.

“Looks like we’ve got some experienced volunteers then,” Puss in Boots marvelled with a smirk.

“I don’t really think we’re volunteering,” Danny grumbled as he reluctantly allowed Dylan to pull him up from his seat.

The green clad princess kneeled down to help Danny.

“Everyone has a choice,” she said softly as she gave him a serious stare.

Danny waved off her help and mounted the stage with ease.

Danny made a show of smoothing down his dark jacket and shirt before turning to Henley. “Alright,” he muttered as he shot Henley a venomous stare, “let’s get this nonsense over with.”

The piper clapped a hand on Danny’s right shoulder and gestured out to the audience with his free hand. “Smile for the kids Mr. Atlas you’re on the stage now,” he jested before he released the man.

Danny attempted to glance over his shoulder as subtly as possible, wary that the piper might have placed something there but he couldn’t see or feel anything.

Dylan finally made it onto the stage, pausing to dust down his jacket sleeves as he did before he caught the blonde’s curious, dark blue stare. He frowned as he realised her eyes looked very familiar.

“You look better as a blonde,” Dylan remarked to her dryly. “Guess you don’t need the glasses either and you don't seem so clumsy up here.”

She rewarded him with a sheepish smile before turning away.

“Alright, now that-” Henley paused in her speech as they were suddenly joined on stage by several unplanned arrivals.

The piper ducked and dodged to the left as three daggers were thrown his way simultaneously. They whistled through the air before hitting off the far wall and clattering to the ground with a metallic echo that suggested they were quite real.

“Hello to you too!” the piper snapped sharply as he glanced at his companions out of the corner of his eye.

There were four new arrivals- two men and two women, all clad in black, faces fully masked as they stood armed to the teeth with several deadly weapons.

“Holy shit!” the blonde exclaimed before she could help herself as she ducked to avoid a crescent blade spinning her way.

She stood upright again and looked to the group with alarm.

“That’s a boomerang!” Dylan shouted out before he leaped and pushed the woman out of the way as the weapon came spinning back.

The pair spun across the stage as the woman’s hands snapped out frantically as she fumbled for a few trick wires unseen by the audience to steady herself. They landed in a dramatic but elegant spin followed by an unexpected but effective spray of golden sparks.

“Wrong wire?” Dylan queried tentatively as he winced at the heat at his back from the sparks.

“Maybe,” she muttered. She realised her mike had been knocked off and was relieved that the audience could no longer hear her.

The watching crowd exploded into cheers and claps as they assumed it was all part of the show.

“Do you guys have tickets?” Puss in Boots queried mockingly as he leered at the unwanted arrivals.

He stepped back from the four with his hands up and out towards them in a gesture of helplessness.

A woman with two sais came rushing at the cat styled magician, jabbing the sais outwards as she did.

Puss in Boots stumbled back, clutching at his ears as they slipped forward. He said nervously, “I guess not!”

“Is this part of your show?” Danny queried Henley with a frown. “Little over the top don’t you think?” he added sardonically.

Henley tugged her microphone off and discarded it to the floor before shaking her head at her ex crossly.

“No, this isn’t part of the show,” she snapped. “These guys are actually trying to kill us.”

“How unfortunate for you,” Danny sneered.

Danny turned to face the group, his eyes widening when he saw a male coming at him with a small axe in either hand. He sidestepped to the right and snapped his hands down on his would be assailant’s arms.

The attacker paused with a look of surprise as he suddenly found his hands handcuffed together.

“You still carry handcuffs,” Henley remarked disapprovingly, “how perverse.”

Lula and Jack found themselves back to back, each facing an armed foe.

“So um they’re trying to kill us,” Lula murmured.

“Yep,” Jack retorted calmly as he held his opponent’s gaze whilst he and Lula seemed to move round in a circle.

“I’m thinking a dove distraction.”

“Dove?” Jack echoed in disbelief.

“I’ve a few fake ones with me; I really liked the idea of doves in a pyramid.”

Jack smiled even as he shook his head. This was why he liked Lula so much, she was so perfectly random and fun he never knew quite what to expect from her, all he knew was that it was always going to be good.

“Well I’ve got some cards so let’s do it,” Jack said confidently.

The audience watched, silent in their awe, as Jack sent cards skimming and flying in deliberate curves at his opponent, quick enough to sting, whilst Lula offered up some realistic looking doves to fly at her foe.

The frog princess had conjured two long, silver, silk ribbons that she snapped and cracked out like they were whips at the fourth and final foe.

The two ribbons suddenly wrapped around the armed woman, binding her arms by her side.

“Uh guys we’ve got to go!” Puss in Boots cried out a warning.

The steps leading onto the stage were suddenly occupied by more masked opponents running up them.

“So where’s the exit?” Danny demanded impatiently.

“Trap door?” Merritt queried hopefully.

The piper and Puss in Boots exchanged a look before their eyes rolled upwards.

Merritt followed their gazes up to the darkness. “Seriously guys?” he queried sardonically. “You really should leave that to the circus folks at Circus Circus.”

The frog princess conjured two more ribbons from the shadows of the stage and snapped them upwards.

The ribbons went tense as they latched onto a piece of metal rigging above them. She bent her knees slightly before jumping up and swinging forward.

Merritt and Dylan both watched as she swung and swung before she gained enough height to flip up onto the rigging.

The piper faced one side of the stage and blew on his pipe.

A wind was conjured up with the tune and blew hard into the approaching figures sending them stumbling back into one another.

A rope was tossed down from the rigging and Henley was quick to grab it and scale up it.

“Lula your turn!” Jack snapped as he pushed her towards it.

Lula sighed before giving Jack a hasty kiss and grasping at the rope. She climbed up with a few disapproving grunts.

“I should've done this in gym, Mr. McCalloway was right, I do need this!” Lula complained as she climbed.

“Chris let’s go!” the piper snapped.

Puss in Boots ran to the piper and stood just beside the rope.

The piper vanished, only to reappear upside down on Puss in Boots’ shoulders and repeat their trick from earlier. This time Puss in Boots vanished upwards to the rigging leaving the piper to fall back on his feet with a curse.

“Interesting trick, pity it only works for one,” Merritt murmured.

Two trapezes dropped down near the rope.

“Get on guys!” Lula’s voice cried out.

Jack obeyed whilst Danny and Merritt exchanged looks.

“Age before beauty,” Danny murmured to the mentalist.

“Kid I don’t think that will hold my weight,” Merritt remarked with uncertainty.

Dylan and the piper were now exchanging hand to hand combat with two of the masked figures. Both moved quickly seeming to shift from one place to another in the blink of an eye.

“You know he’s good,” Merritt murmured approvingly with a nod at the piper.

Dylan narrowly dodged a sai to the gut before he yanked his opponent’s jacket over his head.

The piper let out a yelp of pain as he wasn’t so lucky and a dagger’s blade sliced down his left hand.

“Sparky!” the blonde’s voice called out anxiously.

“Guys get on the swings already!” Lula snapped.

“Alright,” Danny grumbled before he obeyed.

Danny and Jack were pulled up whilst Merritt jumped at the rope. He grabbed it tightly with both hands, frowning and glancing down as he swung.

“I never was good at this,” he muttered. “Er can someone pull me too?” he queried as he looked upwards.

“Why don’t you just magic yourself up?” Puss in Boots retorted sarcastically. “You guys aren’t too impressive you know!”

“Sorry I’m under a little pressure at the moment!” Merritt answered with forced mirth. He sighed with relief when someone started pulling the rope.

Dylan and the piper found themselves side by side and waiting for the trapezes anxiously as their foes came closer and closer from all directions.

“Alright, one final trick for the night,” the piper muttered under his breath between pants.

He slipped on a pair of wrist high, black gloves, dropped to a crouch, sank his palms to the stage floor and then rose slowly, seemingly pulling up crackling bolts of electricity with him as he did.

Dylan watched with mild awe as the piper thrust his hands out in all directions sending balls of bluish-white bolts streaking towards their odd foes. It had the desired effect. The electricity crackled into them sending them back with cries of alarm and pain.

Dylan caught the trick, the minute pads on the palms and fingertips of the gloves that attracted the electricity from some unseen source in the floor and guessed there was something hidden on the walls to attract it over but he still found it impressive.

Finally, the two trapezes dropped down and Dylan and the piper were able to be lifted up to the riggings.

On the metal rails they followed Henley in the shadows across the riggings to the edge of the arena. Once there, she pushed open a small window that led them into an unused room that might have once been a cleaning room. From the discarded room they slipped out to a corridor and back into the main part of the Luxor.

“Our room, now,” Henley said sternly as she gave Danny a firm look that made it clear she would not accept arguments.


	4. Magicians Meeting

Dylan wasn’t really sure what to think. He supposed he should at least be grateful for the comfortable surroundings in which he was trying to get his thoughts together. The Grimm Magicians had treated themselves to large luxurious quarters in the Luxor, not quite penthouse but close enough. The nine of them were currently occupying the lavish living room trying to piece together the mysteries of the evening.

“Slow down Silver,” the piper chided the blonde as she gulped at her third whiskey.

“Yeah save some for the rest of us,” Puss in Boots remarked jestingly. He sat in the centre of a three seated couch, legs crossed and arms stretched out across the back looking like he hadn’t a care in the world. Even with most of his costume discarded he still put Dylan very much in mind of a cat- looking deceptively content and yet very much ready to strike.

“So who are you guys again?” Danny queried coldly. “And why do people want you dead?” He stood aloof from the group near the floor to ceiling windows looking out at Vegas with a bored stare.

“They seemed to want you dead too,” the piper answered him heatedly with a frown. He was seated beside the blonde and fidgeting with the bandage about his hand.

Dylan, who was seated opposite them between Merritt and Jack, who had Lula on his lap, glanced up at Henley. The redhead was looking as fierce and pretty as ever, her frosty stare darting back and forth from the group to Danny.

“Why are you here?” Dylan queried softly. “Why did you bring us up on stage?”

“Maybe we should be more polite about this,” Lula suggested brightly, “this is their suite after all.” She pressed her right palm against her chest with a wide grin and said, “I’m Lula May.” She gestured behind her to Jack. “My human cushion here is Jack Wilder, beside him is Dylan Rhodes, beside him is Merritt McKinney and the grump in the corner is J Daniel Atlas.”

“What does the J stand for?” the blonde woman queried curiously.

“That’s a mystery, very hush, hush,” Lula answered conspiratorially.

“Pretty sure it’s Jackass,” Merritt joked.

The blonde and Puss in Boots both snickered at this. The blonde then finished her whiskey with another gulp before leaning forward for the canter resting on the coffee table between them.

The piper clapped his hands and produced a large, blue silk cloth between them, he threw it at the bottle and concealed it. With another clap of the piper’s hands the cloth fell limp to the table.

The blonde gave the piper a frown before elbowing him sharply in the ribcage. He doubled over slightly and cursed appropriately whilst Puss in Boots chucked again.

Puss in Boots returned his green gaze to the four on his left. “I’m Chris MacKenzie,” he introduced.

“You were the usher,” Dylan murmured as he looked at him calmly.

Chris nodded with a proud smirk. “Someone had to get you to the right seats. Silver here was meant to do it,” he explained with a nod to the blonde, “but sleight of hand isn’t a strength of hers.”

The blonde blushed and frowned before grumbling, “I didn’t get enough time.”

“Wait,” Merritt interrupted with a smile, “then when you tripped on nothing missy that was meant to be an attempt to swap the tickets?”

The blonde sighed and nodded sheepishly. “I’m still practising,” she confessed.

Danny glanced over his shoulder at the group and gave a taunting snort at this comment.

“So what’s your full name then princess?” Merritt queried as he continued to smile at her.

“Silver.”

“No last name?”

Chris snickered as the blonde’s cheeks darkened and she bowed her head.

“Bell,” Chris answered for her.

“Silver Bell?” Merritt repeated with a shocked and yet delighted expression. He leaned forward on the couch excitedly and remarked, “seriously? Your parents called you Silver Bell?”

The blonde looked up to the balding mentalist and answered through a fixed smile, “they had a sick sense of humour.”

“What are your siblings called?” Merritt queried teasingly. “Jingle and Church?”

“Back off,” the piper growled out as he gave the older man a warning, grey eyed glower.

Merritt gave him a disarming smile even as he leaned back. “And what about you? What do we call you? Did I hear someone shout Sparkle earlier?”

The dark haired male visibly bristled and his scowl deepened as he flexed his injured hand tentatively. “Jeremy Sparks,” he retorted stiffly.

“And you know me,” Henley spoke up lightly as she stepped closer to the table putting herself in the centre of the group, “Henley Reeves.”

“Now that we’re all friends,” Danny sneered as he finally came to join them, “why are we here?”

“We don’t know,” Chris murmured, “we got instructions to bring you up on stage with us and share a performance. We were hoping to upstage you, I thought maybe even the Eye was having us compete without us being completely aware.”

“The Eye? You know the Eye?” Lula squealed excitedly as she leaned forward with wide eyes of glee. “Do you guys have tarot cards as well?”

Chris met her stare as he nodded back calmly with a small smile. “I’m the Star naturally,” he bragged as he pressed a hand into his chest for emphasis.

“I got the Chariot,” Lula murmured with a slight pout, “I was hoping for Empress but nope.”

Chris shrugged lazily and nodded over in Jeremy’s direction. “That prick got the Magician card,” he murmured.

Jeremy flashed a look of annoyance over at his companion before staring back at Dylan. “I guess they thought me worthy of it,” he said smugly.

“I’m the Hermit,” Merritt remarked dryly, “and Danny’s the Lover, guess they can’t all be accurate. And you Silver Bells, what card did you get?” Merritt asked curiously. He shot the blonde a sweet smile.

“The Devil,” came the quiet answer.

“Oooh,” Lula marvelled, “now that’s impressive, nice and spooky. I wish I’d gotten something like that. Jack here got the Death card, it’s wasted on him,” she lamented.

“Hey now I came back from the dead, remember?” Jack retorted with a protesting look up at his girlfriend. “I earned that card.”

“More than Danny can say,” Merritt commented mockingly.

“And what about you?” Jeremy queried as he continued to hold Dylan’s stare. “Where do you even fit into this? You’re not a horseman.”

Lula leaned back and against Dylan, squeezing his left shoulder affectionately as she did. “He’s our lamb,” she answered happily.

Dylan looked bashful as Chris and Silver both laughed at this. “I formed the horsemen,” he explained.

“Worthy is the Lamb, who was slain, to receive power and wealth and wisdom and strength and honour and glory and praise,” Silver remarked quietly.

Chris looked at her like she was talking in tongues. “And that means?” he remarked in puzzlement.

“Revelations,” Dylan answered calmly as he stared over at the woman with intrigue, “the lamb opens the seals to unleash the horsemen.”

“Hmm I wonder how many people envisioned magicians when they imagined the Apocalypse,” Chris replied sardonically.

“Enough chit chat,” Danny grumbled, “what the hell happened?” He glowered at Chris and Jeremy, purposely avoiding Henley. “Why do people want you dead? Why are you even here?”

Danny remained standing, hands behind his back as he stared down at them with annoyance and suspicion.

“Why, why, why,” Silver retorted mockingly as she rolled her eyes up at him. “Why do you assume you weren't the target?”

“Look,” Henley interrupted before Danny could snap a retort, “let's just be nice about this and exchange what we do know. We got orders from the Eye to interrupt the performance tonight and see that you helped us.”

“We got an envelope telling us to attend the performance,” Dylan admitted, “but that's it.”

“Were we set up?” Chris pondered aloud.

“Plausible someone wanted us to think they were the Eye,” Merritt acknowledged. His gaze rolled towards Danny pointedly. “It's happened before.”

“What a load of bull,” Jeremy grumbled moodily, “first you lot, then those guys on stage and now here we all are, none of us with a damn clue what's going on or what happens next.”

“Maybe someone just didn't like our magic show,” Chris joked.

“So what now?” Danny demanded.

“We wait and see, whatever else,” Merritt retorted. “Although maybe we should think about a different hotel.”

The sound of a loud crash filled the room before glittering shards sprinkled through it turning it into a snowglobe of glass segments as the tall bay windows that looked onto the glittering landscape of Sin City were shattered inwards.

The magicians scattered, each attempting to dodge and simultaneously shield themselves from the rain of glass as a smoke bomb followed.

“Doors, now!” Jeremy snapped.

They moved in a panic, coughing and spluttering as the glass hit the floor and smoke filled the air in its place. The noises of footsteps seemed to double as they ran. Through the smoke Lula made out the silhouettes of new arrivals coming through the broken windows.

Henley, a natural escape artist, was first to the door and had it open in record time before she hastened out.

Dylan tensed as he was yanked back by his right arm just in time to avoid the sharp point of a sai. He shrugged off the hand that had saved him and moved quickly in the smoke to disarm the hands that clutched a set of sais. In a blurred manoeuvre he had the sais flipped over and jammed in the protective body armour of someone's chest.

Silver, who had pulled Dylan out of danger, started hastening to the door. Seeing an assailant looming through the smoke ahead she started moving into a series of front flips. On the third flip she slammed her feet hard into the man sending him falling to the ground with a stunned gasp of pain. She landed awkwardly on his chest before hurrying forward in a run.

Henley, Lula, Danny, Chris and Jack were already free from the room and in a lift waiting for their remaining companions. Silver started running towards them with Dylan, Merritt and Jeremy close behind and several figures clad in black behind them.

A sai streaked past the blonde woman heading towards the lift.

Jack spied the sai coming at the last moment and tugged Lula back just in time, allowing the weapon to hit the back of the lift with a loud clang. It fell to the floor as the doors started to shut.

Henley reached for the button to hold the doors but Danny gripped her hand and held it back. His serious stare was on Dylan who was shouting, “go! Just go!” at them.

Silver let out a scream of pain when a boomerang styled blade smacked into her upper right arm causing a deep bloody slice. She staggered and doubled over with the pain as her left hand instinctively reached up to the wound.

“Shut the doors!” Dylan snapped as the boomerang continued on to the lift. His eyes were wide with alarm as he watched the weapon spin on towards the rest of his team. He had felt the spray of blood as it had wounded Silver and knew their assailants weren't messing around.

The doors shut just in time. The blade sank into them embedding itself in the metal.

Jeremy, breathless and looking irate rather than panicked, turned back to their assailants with a glower. In both his hands he clutched a glass orb which, as he turned it round rapidly, began to glow and flicker with blue zigzags of light.

“Take this assholes,” he snarled before tossing the ball into them.

The five figures squealed in unison as the ball shattered on the floor between them unleashing several bolts of electricity sending a painful charge through all of them.

“Let's go!” Merritt snapped as he hurried for the stairs, clutching his hat close to his head with his right hand as he ran.

Jeremy gripped Silver by her left shoulder and urged her after the mentalist and through the door to the stairwell.

They hastened down three flights before Merritt led them through a corridor. There they bumped into a surprised maid with a food trolley who halted and gasped at them in surprise as they ran past her. Seeing the trail of blood Silver was leaving, the maid cried after them in alarm and outrage.

“Where are we going?” Jeremy grumbled.

“The lifts,” Merritt answered.

They reached the lift lobby halfway down the corridor and Merritt hit the button for them.

“This is silly,” Jeremy complained, “we're sitting ducks.”

Jeremy glanced up to the bar above the lift that changed to indicate the floor it occupied. He was restless on his feet, hands twitching as his grey eyes darted from the lift panel to the corridor.

“Standing,” Merritt retorted chirpily, “and anyway, I'd rather catch a lift than run anymore.”

“Here,” Dylan said softly as he approached Silver and Jeremy, holding out the white cloth that had covered the dinner trolley. “To bind your arm.”

Silver, who was paling with her blood loss, pulled away from Jeremy and gave Dylan a grateful look. “Thanks,” she murmured. She reached for the cloth but Dylan held it back.

“Let me do it,” he offered, “it'll be easier.”

Jeremy frowned but before he could say anything the right lift binged and the doors opened revealing the others.

Merritt frowned as one of Jack's cards almost sliced up his nose. “Relax Jack,” he said dryly, “you can put down the clubs for now.”

Jack shook his head though he looked relieved as he stepped back to grant them entry.

The four hurried into the lift and Danny hit the button to close the doors. “Up or down?” Danny quipped as he looked to Dylan for guidance.

Dylan, who was focused on fixing a tourniquet around Silver's arm, answered calmly, “down and when we are between floors four and five someone is going to jam the lift and stop it.”

“Er why?” Chris queried nervously.

“So we can climb up and out and get out on a different floor,” Dylan answered, still calm as he pulled the sheet tight before knotting it. Seeing Silver's wince he met her gaze and said, “sorry.”

Silver gave him a biting smile in answer. “It's okay, the whiskey is helping with the pain,” she reassured.

“I'll bet it is,” Dylan murmured dryly as he spelt it on her breath. The sweet odour of the alcohol clashed with the metallic stench of fresh blood and mixed unpleasantly with Henley and Lula's perfumes.

“You know I don't really like enclosed spaces,” Chris murmured.

Merritt chortled. “I understand, the thought of being stuck in this box with Atlas is more than I can bear.”

“Har har,” Danny remarked sardonically as he watched the lights above illuminating the floor levels carefully.

Jack worked on picking the lock to the control panel and had it open just as the 5 lit up. Danny waited a few seconds for it to descend further before he hit the emergency stop button.

When the lift didn't quite halt Lula tugged off her right shoe and rammed the heel of it hard and fast into the control panel. Several sparks shot out before the lift stopped suddenly sending everyone stumbling slightly.

Lula gave a satisfied smile before putting her shoe back on. “Takes a good pair of shoes sometimes,” she said happily.

“Alright you pair,” Merritt said as his blue eyes looked pointedly at Chris and Jeremy, “get to the gymnastics and get the roof open.”

Chris, who had backed against the wall and had both arms stretched out on either side of him looked to the roof of the lift with a glimmer of hope. “Think you can get it Spark?” he queried.

Jeremy nodded smugly. “Of course,” he answered frostily.

“Geez Atlas he could give you a run for your money with the snark,” Merritt mocked as he flashed a smile at Danny.

Danny ignored him and instead looked to the ceiling with everyone else.

Chris stepped into the centre of the lift slowly, tensing every time there was a creak. “Okay,” he murmured as he clenched his fists slightly, “okay, let's go.”

Jeremy moved quickly, flipping up and onto Chris, palms down on Chris' shoulders before he stretched his feet up together delivering a powerful kick with both feet. The kick sent the metal ceiling panel of the lift roof up and back with a clatter.

“That was awesome!” Lula enthused as Jeremy landed behind Chris on both feet.

“Now, how do we all get up there?” Silver queried.

Jeremy moved again, this time he hopped up on Chris' back and climbed onto his shoulders feet first. He bent his knees slightly and jumped up, grasping the edge of the ceiling. With a grunt and a wince of pain as his wounded hand protested, he hoisted himself up and then turned around to wait for the next person.

Henley followed, climbing up on Chris as well only with less grace than Jeremy. The redhead made it up thanks to help from Jeremy. As she reached the rooftop the lift gave a low creak.

“You're tall, give me a boost Merritt,” Lula suggested with a grin.

Merritt smiled back and moved to stand beside Chris. “Alright but I hope you're as light as you look.” He bent down and cupped his hands.

Lula ran forward and jumped, her left foot stretching down to Merritt's waiting hands. Timing it perfectly, Merritt stood and thrust upwards, effectively throwing Lula up just high enough for her nails to scrape along the edges of the tile before Henley and a reluctant Jeremy caught her and tugged her up.

“Me next,” Jack said.

“Guys,” Dylan called up to them, “you need to move along and get those doors opened above, we've only got so much time before the hotel staff come to see what's wrong.”

Eventually everyone except for Chris and Silver were out of the lift's main chamber. Silver had been left due to her injury whilst Chris had helped everyone else, though it had taken him, Danny and Dylan to boost up Merritt.

Chris was pale and anxious looking as the lift continued to creak and, he was certain, it was even rocking slightly.

A quickly made rope of jackets knotted together was lowered down through the ceiling by Jeremy and Jack.

“Grab on Silver, we'll pull you up,” Jeremy called.

The lift gave a loud groan before dropping slightly. It didn't fall more than a couple of inches but to everyone it felt like it had plunged several feet. In the chaos, Chris shoved Silver away from the jacket links and jumped up to grasp at it with both hands desperately.

Silver staggered back with a yell of surprise and smacked off one of the walls.

“Get me the hell out of here!” Chris shouted as he started to climb.

Chris stared upwards with a wide look of terror as he reached up rapidly in desperation.

Jeremy and Jack both let out a gasp as Chris' weight strained the jacket links in their palms and the material tightened as the knots threatened to unwind.

“Asshole,” Jeremy snarled as he held tightly but did not pull.

Chris made it up with a pant and wild, wide eyes. He shoved Jack back with his left arm and crawled along the metal rooftop anxiously. Spying the others at the forced open doors on the floor level slightly above them, he moved to the wall edge and the inbuilt ladder that led up there. Chris didn't waste anytime in climbing up without a glance back.

Dylan, who was standing in the gap of the doors, looked back warily as the lift let out another loud groan and dropped again.

Silver screamed at the sudden movement whilst Jack and Jeremy both cursed and tensed against the rooftop.

Jack looked across at Jeremy and swallowed hard as he considered booking it. His stomach had given an unpleasant lunge with the sudden drop.

Jeremy looked down to Silver with what he hoped was a reassuring gaze. His grey gaze locked with her worried dark blue gaze.

“It's just turbulence,” Jeremy jested.

The lift gave a loud groan and there was the snapping sound of part of a cable beginning to tear.

Silver gave Jeremy a sad smile. “Just go,” she said softly.

Jack stood up, looking to the cable with alarm and then down to Silver, he didn't think there would be enough time to pull her up and she couldn't climb with one arm. He knew they'd been in worse situations but right now he couldn't see a solution.

Jack stumbled back slightly as a figure hurried past him in a blur, jumping into the lift unexpectedly.

“What are you doing?” Silver exclaimed as Dylan suddenly landed beside her.

Dylan grabbed the end of the jackets, knotted them about his waist hastily and shouted up as he tied it, “get that other end secured now!”

Jack and Jeremy exchanged a brief look before they started running, Jeremy taking the other end of the jackets with him. It just about stretched out to the rung of the ladder on the wall and he fastened the best knot he could hastily as Jack hurried up the same ladder. All the while the cable continued to strain and snap. The lift was going to drop.

“Oh my God,” Silver murmured as the lift quivered and the straining groans grew louder.

“Trust me,” Dylan compelled her as he grasped her with his right arm, hugging her against him whilst his left arm grasped the string of jackets tightly.

The lift dropped as Jeremy jumped clear, hitting the ladder with a painful clang. He turned back to watch in horror as everything happened in a blur of movement.

Silver couldn't help shutting her eyes and screaming as the body of the lift rushed past them suddenly.

Dylan cursed as he struggled to keep his eyes open despite every fibre of his body telling him to close out the world and yell.

It all happened so fast, as the floor dropped away from Dylan and Silver their bodies suddenly swung free, suspended in the air, barely supported by the rope of clothing. With nowhere else to go they began to swing hard towards the ladder. They smacked off the iron rungs sideways, hitting off them three times with several cries of pain before their momentum slowed enough for Dylan to reach out against them.

With much effort Jeremy and Dylan helped Silver up the ladder. It involved moving at a slow pace and several times their shoes squeaked against the rungs or one creaked and threatened to snap off.

Breathless, red faced and sweating the three finally made it up to the doors and their anxiously awaiting companions.

“That was freaking awesome!” Lula enthused.

“Yeah impressive,” Danny remarked in his usual dry, bland manner. His gaze darted back and forth from Dylan to the corridor they had entered. “We really need to go now.”

Dylan nodded tiredly as he stood. “Right.”

Escaping from the hotel proved slightly easier than escaping from the lift, they ducked and dodged down corridors and into rooms when necessary with a maid's key card stolen courtesy of Jack before descending into the bowels of the hotel. A quick trip to the entertainment quarters of the hotel and they were able to swiftly snatch up some quick disguises and bolt out the front doors unnoticed as everyone was too busy investigating the large crash in the lift shaft.


	5. Vegas Baby

It was just after eight in the morning but as it was Vegas it was impossible to tell. Even outdoors away from the deception of the windowless casinos it was still difficult to tell time as clocks weren't common and everywhere was thriving irregardless of the hour. The sun was rising fast in a clear milky blue sky and promising another scorching day in the desert oasis.

“Well if we have to be on the run we could have worse surroundings,” Merritt mused as he sipped at his cappuccino and eyed their outdoor surroundings with ease.

After an uneasy night spent in the Paris hotel swapping guard duty and nap time, the group had escaped to a pleasant cafe at the back of The Flamingo with a view of the High Roller ferris wheel. Watching the wheel slowly ferry people round to view the metropolis of fortune had Dylan thinking the entire city was putting on an eternal show for people. Considering his role in life he felt he could relate to it and right now he was a little tired with the never ending performance. Sure he no longer had to maintain the dual role of FBI agent but the loss of his job after Walter Mabry had publicly exposed him had not granted him the relief he had expected it too. Dylan tried to dismiss this, telling himself he was just bitter because Walter had chosen the time of his expulsion from the Feds instead of Dylan getting to pick that day but the day was always destined to come. Still, he couldn't help but feel regret for how he had left things with his work and a sense of loss for his job.

“Haven't you technically always been on the run?” Chris queried. He was lounged back in his red chair with his legs stretched out and crossed on the ground almost infringing on Lula's space. He gave Merritt a mocking smile coupled with a curious, slightly taunting green stare. “I mean before right now anyway,” he added. “You know what with you being wanted criminals.”

“Sure,” Merritt retorted with a wide smile and a nod, “but I meant on the run from masked people who want to kill us.”

Lula sat down her large cup of coffee and wiped the froth from her lip before gazing round the table with wide eyes. “And what is up with that?” she exclaimed. “I mean who does that? Just throws deadly boomerangs at people without even a hello.”

“I think we'd all like to know that,” Dylan murmured quietly. His dark stare was still on the big wheel watching it turn.

“Well let's start with what we do know,” Merritt suggested, “about you guys,” he added with another smile and a hand gesture outwards to Jeremy, Silver and Chris, “which is very little.” His gaze stopped on Silver. “Let's see,” he mused thoughtfully as he raised one finger and pressed it against the right side of his skull, “you're called Silver Bell so there's got to be parental issues there.”

Merritt watched carefully as the blonde tensed and clenched her cup of mocha espresso tightly.

“Mother, father,” he murmured. “Yep, daddy issues.”

“Shut up,” Jeremy growled out as he glowered across the table at Merritt.

“And you're an acrobat, no,” Merritt continued as he ignored Jeremy, “gymnast, dancer, ah dancer. Ooh,” Merritt let out a low chuckle, “what kind princess?” His grin widened. “Now that's complicated.”

Jeremy banged his fists down loudly on the table causing the cups to clatter. “I said shut up!” he snapped.

Dylan, who had been watching the exchange with intrigue, gave Merritt a calm stare. He knew he should've stopped the mentalist sooner but the truth was he wanted to learn more about Silver too. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to the blonde who was seated between him and Jeremy. She had turned pale and was staring down at her cup which remained clutched in both hands. He saw that her hands were glinting with a spray of spilled mocha from Jeremy's theatrics but she hadn't even flinched despite how warm the liquid was.

Merritt's gaze was on the hotheaded male now. “What's with you then?” he pried. “What issues do you have?”

“Merritt stop spoiling breakfast,” Henley compelled gently.

“I know, so rude, I've got coffee on my doughnut now,” Lula complained as she lifted her napkin to dab it on the plate her doughnut sat on.

Jack smiled as he watched her. He was seated with a pair of sunglasses on, little caring for Merritt's remark that it made him entirely conspicuous or Danny's sneer that he looked like a poser Z lister. Jack didn't care, he wasn't a morning person and he certainly wasn't a sit in blinding sunlight morning person.

“Oh hey, look at this,” Lula murmured as she spotted a small card, which had been concealed by her napkin. “Must be advertising.” She plucked it up and her eyes went wide as she saw the all too recognisable symbol of the eye imprinted in black on it beneath a pink outline depicting a flamingo. She turned it over. “Flamingo show at nine,” she read the instructions scribbled on the other side.

Danny let out a snort of disgust. “No one wants to see those birds,” he complained.

“I would,” Silver piped up quietly. She glanced up from her cup at last and smiled. “They're fun.”

“Funny looking,” Danny corrected as he gave her a withering stare.

“I didn't think that was a show,” Henley commented with a look of curiosity. “It wasn't last time we were here, you could just go and see them.”

“Ah memories,” Merritt mused fondly, “when we performed nightly shows and helped rob banks.”

“I saw that show,” Chris piped up with a grin, “it was pretty good although I figured the vault was under the floor.”

“Yeah, sure you did,” Danny retorted sardonically.

“Guys,” Lula interrupted sharply as she held up her hand, “it's not an advert.” She held up the card, showing the eye symbol around the two tables they were grouped at.

“Why didn't you say that?” Danny complained.

“You were too busy talking about flamingos,” Jack reminded him as he rolled his eyes at the older man.

“Yeah so we're seeing the flamingos then,” Chris commented.

Jeremy and Dylan were both glancing about their surroundings curiously. “It might be a trap,” Jeremy murmured. He looked over his right shoulder prompting Merritt to laugh.

“Well I think they know you're watching now,” Merritt mocked.

“Or it could be the Eye, we met them you know,” Lula bragged, “they're awesome. We should totally go.”

Jeremy looked over to Henley for confirmation. “Henley?” he queried. “This is your show.”

Danny let out a choking noise as his coffee slipped down the wrong way. He started gasping and spluttering and beat at his chest with one hand in an attempt to catch a breath.

“Well that was subtle,” Merritt commented quietly as he looked at Danny with amusement.

Henley gave a small smile at the display before turning her gaze back to Jeremy. “We should check it out, it's an open area so if it is a trap we should be able to get away.”

“We'll do it together,” Dylan advised as he glanced over at Henley. “We're in this together now.”

Henley met his gaze but it was difficult to guess what her topaz stare held. “I know,” she said calmly.

Jack looked at his watch, a recently stolen silver one with a sapphire blue face. “It's coming up to half past, we should finish up and head over, get there early and get a chance to scope the area,” he suggested.

Dylan nodded approvingly.

“A few more minutes to find out our new friends' story then,” Merritt remarked happily. He winced at the glowers he received in answer. “Oh come on,” he said as he gestured to himself with two hands, “you must know plenty about us, you're with Henley and we've made the news enough times. Who recruited you for the Eye, was it Henley?”

“No way,” Danny dismissed the suggestion, “she doubted.”

“Or just needed a break,” Henley retorted calmly. She lifted the remnants of her bagel carefully in her gloved hands and began to chew on it.

“Dancer how about you?” Merritt pounced upon Silver again. “Did Henley find you swinging on a pole in some seedy bar?”

“The daughter of Herodias came in and danced, pleasing Herod and those dining with him,” Silver retorted quietly as she gazed back at Merritt with a haunted gaze.

“What?” Merritt queried with a dumbfounded look.

“Would you stop with the questions already,” Jeremy growled out as he scowled over at the mentalist.

Dylan gave the blonde an odd stare. She still hadn't moved to wipe away the mocha stains which had turned sticky as they dried out on her hands. “That...that's Salome isn't it?” he queried.

“Dancing is tempting,” Silver murmured, “a seductive trickery.”

“Definitely pole dancing,” Merritt enthused, “certainly tricked me out of enough money.”

“I kind of agree,” Jack remarked. He frowned at the stunned stares and sharp elbow from Lula he got. “Not about that,” he snapped. “I mean about knowing more about you guys.”

Jack gestured calmly to the trio with his hands. “Merritt's right, you do know more about us and if we're in this together we need to be able to trust each other and we need to know how the Eye came across you guys.”

Jeremy continued to scowl but Chris' expression became thoughtful. He drew himself upright in his chair and clasped his palms together on the table. “I'm Chris and I'm a magician,” he said with put on solemnity.

“Oh, hi Chris!” Lula retorted brightly as she caught on to the joke. “Welcome to magicians anonymous! I'm Lula,” she said as she clapped a hand against her chest, “I had an issue with trying to reverse tricks and there was an incident with a hat and a rabbit.”

“Lula, let Chris speak,” Jack chided her softly as he gave her a gentle nudge.

Lula cleared her throat and gestured to Chris with her hand. “Continue.”

Chris smiled back at the brunette. “I was a street performer in New York, worked my way up and caught a couple of gigs in nightclubs and then on the stage. My speciality is using props, an advance on the ring tricks and the balls, you've seen it all before and I've done it better,” he bragged. “I was a good gymnast too, got a lot of medals, which helped with a few tricks. Anyway, I was in Central Park making beanstalks sprout and rain cash and at the end of it all I found the Star card sitting on a tree branch with instructions to go to some brownstone apartment in the city which is where I met this lot. Sparkle and Silver here were already together,” he added.

“Aww just like you and Henley,” Merritt remarked to Danny as he smiled over at him.

“We weren't together,” Danny corrected coldly.

Dylan wondered what together meant as he glanced at the blonde woman again.

“We were partners,” Jeremy explained gruffly.

“She's a glorified assistant,” Chris mocked.

“Oh this does sound familiar,” Merritt said chirpily.

Jeremy frowned at Chris before turning an unpleasant stare on Merritt. “She wasn't and isn't my assistant,” he insisted. “We met in L.A, I was an illusionist there. Anyway, it's time to go surely.”

“It is,” Dylan agreed although he wanted to hear more about Jeremy and Silver in L.A.

The group threw down money for their bill before standing up and heading for The Flamingo.

The historical hotel, as infamous for its gangster origins as its long limbed, pink mascot, was busy with tourism and gamblers. They bypassed a variety of people of various ages and groups- honeymooners, hen parties, weekend gamblers and hopeful workers on leave- as they headed for the popular outdoor wildlife habitat.

When they reached the bird sanctuary, Silver immediately brightened up, marvelling at the flamingos as they wandered about a rock pool lazily accompanied by ibises, ducks and a few out of place looking pelicans, too used to people to be alarmed by them.

“Oh I wish I could take a picture,” the blonde lamented as she stepped closer to them.

“Me too,” Lula agreed as she moved to stand beside Silver to share the view, “but my phone is full of those cute statue things in The Luxor.”

“This is thrilling, truly,” Danny remarked sardonically.

Danny glanced about for shade and opted to stand under some palm trees with Jack.

“Jack could you steal me one?” Lula quipped as she glanced over her shoulder to her boyfriend. “Just a little one.” She pointed to one that was nearby. “Look, that guy's up for an adventure.”

“Um maybe a stuffed one from the gift store?” Jack offered with a shrug and a smile.

Silver gave Lula a smile before resuming her stare on the pink birds. She rested her good arm on the railings and leaned forward slightly, marvelling at them as they wandered about.

“There is a horrible stench of bird poo here,” Chris complained as he paced about and waved his hand over his nose.

“Imagine that, bird poo in a bird sanctuary,” Merritt responded sardonically. “Although I do agree kid, it reeks.” He was standing back from the birds near Henley. “So Hen, tell the truth, did you miss them? I mean I know you missed me but what about Jack and Dylan? Maybe not Atlas so much,” he teased.

Henley stared up at him and smiled before she could help it. “Maybe a tiny, tiny bit,” she retorted as she raised a yellow gloved hand and gestured a small space between her finger and thumb.

“Hey guys, what if one of the flamingos is a messenger for the Eye?” Lula queried excitedly. “Like a carrier pigeon but a flamingo.”

“I'm sure watching one of them fly messages between people would be subtle,” Merritt retorted.

Dylan smiled as he recalled trying to convince FBI Deputy Director Natalie Austin that the Horsemen had been using carrier pigeons to communicate. It was a ruse of course but he had put a lot into his performance trying to convince her he was sincere about his made up theory. It had been easier when he was the respected FBI agent and not the crazy one and having Agent Fuller as a partner had been much more fun than Agent Cowan up his ass giving him grief. Sure it was deserved and Agent Cowan had been on the money thinking Dylan was a double crosser but he was still an asshole. Dylan didn't regret deceiving Cowan but he did regret deceiving Fuller.

Lula was now leaning over the fence and squinting at the birds trying to spy if any had messages tied to their legs.

“Do be careful there ma'am.”

Lula leaned back at the voice, turning with a look of apology before her expression became surprised and then full of joy. “Li!” she enthused.

Li, a youthful Macanese man, currently donning the uniform of a Flamingo hotel worker, grinned back at the woman. He gave a brief mock bow before he stepped up to the group who clustered together near him.

“Who are you?” Jeremy queried, baffled as Lula's group greeted the handsome ebony haired man with familiarity.

“Li,” he introduced as he held out a hand, “of the Eye.”

“Of the Eye, even saying it sounds cool,” Lula enthused as she ogled him like a fangirl.

“Really?” Chris queried dubiously as he studied the man up and down.

“Don't let the disguise fool you,” Li insisted as Jeremy accepted his hand and they shook. “Blending in is the best way to keep an eye on things.”

Lula giggled at the pun.

“So what's going on Li?” Merritt queried brightly. “We're in Vegas, you're in Vegas and some guys that seem to want to kill us are too, small place, am I right?”

Li's expression turned solemn as he released Jeremy's hand. “Yes. I'll have to be brief, it's not safe or secure here. They're the people who consider magic evil, they call themselves Knights of the Light.”

“Wait what?” Chris interrupted.

“Um Knights of the Light?” Merritt repeated. “So...knight light?” he sneered.

“I suppose Knights of the Templar was taken,” Danny remarked dryly.

Li smiled. “Yes, they started shortening it to the Light, it is a reference to their origin in Egypt, which they share with the Eye. The secrets of magic were first smuggled from there, ancient words written in a scroll of Thoth, passed through time and countries by agents of the Eye working to ensure it was never lost or destroyed but they were always followed and opposed by agents of the Light people who will use violent means to ensure their goal.”

“This is sounding awfully fairytale like even for you Li,” Merritt scorned.

“I was thinking more Indiana Jones,” Jack said as his eyes gleamed with excitement.

Li grinned at the pair. “Look, the Eye wants you all in Vegas because we know where the temple of Thoth and the original scroll is but the Light knows this too, what's stopping them and the Eye from accessing it is needing the keys that grant access to this temple. Three relics scattered by the ancients for security but then taken by treasure hunters who don't know their real worth.”

“And one of them is here in Vegas, right?” Merritt quipped.

Li nodded. “You guys catch on quick, it's why I've always rooted for you. It's in a private collector's house, we'll meet somewhere safer and discuss the details.” Li glanced over his shoulder and turned back to them with a grin. “But right now splitting up and running is the best thing because we've got company. Aim for one o'clock in Circus Circus at the buffet.”

Dylan followed Li's gaze to the group that were approaching them. He counted six people dressed in expensive looking suits and wearing black domino masks probably ignored by security as being part of some sort of show. When he saw the weapons in their hands he realised grimly that it was going to be a bloody show.

All hell broke loose quickly. A sai attached to a chain narrowly missed Merritt as its female owner threw it out ruthlessly before yanking it back with ease.

Dylan hoisted himself by his hands backwards over the railings to avoid the swing of a sword and wondered dumbly who brought swords to a fight these days. He was a little startled when his male attacker sprung over the fence to follow him.

Jack sent cards out in a flurry, flinging them so quickly that they stung the flesh as they sliced against it. When a familiar metal boomerang came whirling by, he grabbed Lula's hand, darted to the left and ran to the main building of the casino.

Dylan winced as his feet became wet as he stumbled into a rock pool in his efforts to evade the blade of the sword. All around him birds were flapping and squawking angrily at his invasion, probably trying to tell him that this wasn't part of the attraction.

“Hey!” Silver called out boldly.

The man with the sword turned at her voice and immediately regretted it as a duck crashed into his face.

“Wow that is animal abuse right there!” Merritt called. He looked to his attacker and pointed to the blonde. “Did you see that? She threw a duck!”

While Merritt addressed the man, Danny darted in behind him and immediately restrained him in handcuffs. He let out a cry of pain as the man swung his skull back hard into Danny's face.

Danny stumbled back in a dazed moment as his eyes watered with pain.

Henley moved swiftly and swung her foot against the man's legs, tripping him up and sending him crashing ungracefully to the ground.

“Nice going!” Merritt called approvingly.

“Guys we have more people coming!” Chris called. He was looking ahead anxiously to another group of masked people who were running towards them.

He reached into his pocket and dragged out a long strand of multi-coloured handkerchiefs.

“You weren't kidding about the props,” Merritt scorned him.

Chris moved quickly, knotting a lasso with them before swinging it out and successfully ensnaring a male attacker with them, pinning his arms to his sides before he yanked him down to the ground.

At the sound of applause the group became aware of their audience and realised grimly that no one was going to help them or report the attack because they thought it was a show.

People were murmuring about 'horsemen' as they held up their phones to record and take pictures of the scene.

Merritt gave a yelp as a sai sliced a hole in his jeans as it whizzed past his leg before nicking a deep cut as it was pulled back.

“This is real blood you know,” he called out gruffly as he instinctively reached down to clutch at his wound.

“I really am more of a lover than a fighter,” Danny murmured weakly as he paced back from a woman armed with what he was certain was a mace. “It's what my card says, honest.”

The spiked head of the mace was swung out and Danny was saved only by a forceful push from Henley. The pair were saved a fall by a collision with a palm tree instead.

Danny embraced Henley to steady both of them and regarded her with surprise.

“That's twice now Danny,” she said as she flashed a sweet smile up at him. “Now how about we get the hell out of here?”

Danny nodded agreeably.

Henley took a tight grasp on Danny's hand and he was surprised again by how familiar her soft, suede glove felt in his palm. Henley had always worn gloves irregardless of the weather or her outfit, they were so commonplace on her that Danny was more used to feeling them that the bare skin of her hand.

The pair took off at a run and two attackers immediately began a pursuit.

Chris, Jeremy and Merritt found themselves herded together, outnumbered by a circle of five.

“Any ideas boys?” Merritt queried as he stood back to back with the pair.

“Just one,” Jeremy growled out, “close your eyes.”

He fidgeted inside his coat before producing an orb that danced with white bolts of electricity and looked like a plasma globe except there was a button on one side of it which he hit before giving it a hard shake and tossing it outwards.

The ball hit the ground and as it shattered electric sparks zapped out of it, jolting out at the masked attackers and drawings oohs and gasps from the crowd.

“My eyes,” Merritt moaned as he blinked rapidly to try and banish the spots dancing before him.

“I warned you,” Jeremy growled.

“No seriously,” Merritt complained as he reached up with a hand to rub them, “I can't see, help me out I don't fancy medieval murder right now.”

Jeremy sighed angrily as he reluctantly took a grasp of the man's hand, unimpressed to see that Chris had already taken advantage and bolted for it.

Li was also gone, having blended in as a hotel worker once more.

Jeremy wanted to search for Silver but their attackers were already recovering from the mild shock the ball had dealt them and he knew he had to move for his and Merritt's sakes.

Jeremy cursed before he started running. “This way you jackass,” he grumbled.

“That hurts Sparks, truly you cut me to the core,” Merritt retorted even as he started to run.

Panting, sullied with a few stray feathers and rock pool water dampening their shoes, Dylan and Silver were now attempting their own retreat.

The pair had escaped the flamingo territory and were going the way of Jack and Lula, running through the main hotel building in the hopes of evading their attackers in the crowds. They ducked and dodged people in a sector of the casino and found the lights and noise as much a hindrance as an aid, sure it distracted from them but it made it a lot harder for them to spy their pursuers.

Panting, Dylan turned Silver away from the slot machines and directed her out of the casino. They moved into a shop and without warning suddenly found themselves colliding with a display of tacky souvenirs as a man tackled Dylan.

Silver let out a cry of pain as she landed on her bandaged arm and rolled to try and take the weight off it.

Winded, Dylan struggled amongst a clutter of notebooks and pens as he fought for the advantage under the weight of a bulky man.

Silver struggled to right herself with one hand, trying to move fast as she was terrified of another attack coming. She fumbled on the floor and her dark blue eyes filled with alarm as she saw Dylan beneath a masked man, gasping as two beefy hands wrapped about his throat.

Silver pushed herself to her knees and started throwing anything and everything she could reach at the man but he seemed to shrug off her missiles of tourist junk with only mild irritation.

All the while a shopkeeper stood screaming at them and shrieking for security.

Dylan grunted as he felt the air seeping away from him and his throat throbbed as it was squeezed tighter. His hands moved along the floor for something, anything to use before he grasped at a pen. Wincing at the thought of what he had to do, he swung the pen up hard and fast into the man's eye.

It had the desired effect as the man jolted upright with a bellow of pain and released Dylan's throat in the process.

Dylan didn't wait for the man to recover, he turned his body sharply to the right and shook the man off him.

On his feet again, Dylan looked to Silver who was on hers. He reached for her hand and she accepted.

Together the pair fled from the casino out the back and past the tables of the cafe they had enjoyed an early breakfast at. Hearing the fast paced smack of shoe soles on the ground let them know that they were still being pursued.

Dylan looked ahead and directed them forward with a new purpose.

Silver let Dylan take the lead although she became puzzled when they entered a building and started racing up an escalator. People were shouting protests and yelling 'cants' and 'donts' but Dylan was determined as he pulled her on, bypassing indignant and startled people. Occasionally Dylan attempted to pacify them with a smile and calling 'it's for a show folks'.

After a dramatic jump over a turnstile they were suddenly outdoors again and sprinting for the large booths of the High Roller.

Dylan stopped only briefly at the waving attendants. He tugged out his wallet hastily and offered up a fifty dollar note. “Look, it's research for a show,” he said breathlessly, “at Caesar's Palace tonight, I'll comp you for VIP tickets too, it's just we're trying to be incognito, don't want the act stolen but that meant last minute research so people didn't have time to pick up what we were doing. I'll give you my boss Al's number after, he'll sort you with tickets and dinner.”

Dylan didn't wait for their response, he could see an empty booth starting to slowly shift away. He pulled Silver into a run and jumped.

The pair stumbled inside the booth and only bothered to feel any kind of relief when the glass doors slid closed. As the automated announcer started to address them, Dylan released Silver's hand. He waited a few more moments before heading to the glass to glance down. He frowned as he saw two suits standing there talking to the attendants.

“Were we followed?” Silver queried nervously.

Dylan forced a smile to his face as he turned back to her. “No,” he lied.

Dylan figured he had about an hour to come up with a plan. It meant their attackers had an easy hour to gather reinforcements and wait them out. He thought bitterly that the Fool had been the perfect card for him after all.


End file.
